robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killerkat
Killerkat was a competitor robot that fought in Series 7 of Robot Wars. It was the successor to the Series 5 competitor Black Widow, but was no more successful, losing in the first round after being immobilised and tipped over by Jackson Wallop. Design Killerkat was an invertible triangular box wedge-shaped robot, which Christopher Arnell admitted was based on the former UK series runner-up Pussycat. Its electronics and drive system were operated by joystick controls, and its weapon was a three-foot diameter spinning blade with chiselled heads, which was referred to as a disc by Arnell and Jonathan Pearce. Killerkat was clad in leopard-print fur, which the team hoped would catch fire for the audience's amusement in a similar fashion to the robots of Team Nemesis. Like Team Nemesis, the Killerkat team handed out pieces of good luck fur to the other teams. Killerkat also had a love heart sticker on its side with the message "I love Matilda", implying its 'affection' for the House Robot. However, as with The Hassocks Hog, Matilda was not present for its only battle. Robot History Series 7 Killerkat competed in Heat B, and was due to compete alongside Gyrobot, Jackson Wallop and the third seed Terrorhurtz in its first round battle. However, Terrorhurtz's disqualification for arriving at the studio unfinishedPrivate correspondence with the Terrorhurtz Facebook page saw the three remaining robots fight alone. As all three robots got their spinning weapons up to speed, Killerkat approached Gyrobot before turning round and hitting Jackson Wallop, the impact stopping both robots' weapons. Killerkat turned round, and withstood a few blows from Gyrobot and Jackson Wallop, the latter momentarily knocking it off-balance. Another few hits caused the drive chain for Killerkat's blade to become dislodged, and Killerkat eventually had one of its side panels ripped open as both of its opponents continued attacking it. Another slam from Jackson Wallop knocked Killerkat onto its side, and Gyrobot briefly nudged it before Refbot began counting it out. Killerkat was then pushed onto the Flame Pit by Gyrobot during the countdown, where its leopard fur was set alight. The smouldering Killerkat received more damage from Jackson Wallop before Shunt pushed it onto the Floor Flipper, where it was tossed a considerable distance across the arena and landed on its back. 'Cease' was called, and Killerkat was eliminated from the Seventh Wars. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *The battle board shown after Killerkat's battle incorrectly listed Killerkat as one of the robots going through, instead of Gyrobot. *The name Killerkat is somewhat of a parallel to Series 3-4 competitor Kater Killer, although the two machines are unrelated. *Killerkat was the only Round 1 loser in Heat B of Series 7 not to appear in live events hosted by Roaming Robots. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 7 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in Series 7 Category:Robots based on cats